Twisted Plot
by Princess Of Badassia
Summary: Akuma is just another girl, but does anyone know about how she changed the host club in the first place? OCXKyoya OC Twins XHitachiins OCXMori OCXHoney HaruhiXTamaki  rated M because you can never be too careful
1. Chapter 1

Seeing as how my sister and I are twins, we're used to being mixed up. We have the same scary-as-hell indigo eyes, the same pale skin, the same white-silver hair, the same average body type, and the same voice. Literally, we can talk in sequence over the phone and no one notices.

I'm Torui Himari; she's Corio Himari… or am I Corio? It's not like it matters. We live life pretty much attached to each other, only noticing what we have to, only living for us. Our mother pretends we're one person, so we ignore her, our father pretends we're boys, so we ignore him. We only need each other.

Or at least that was my method of though until _she_ came along. I don't mean "_she"_ in a bad way, not like an evil step mother or some garbage like that. She is our newest addition to our world. Whom we only met hours ago.

Corio looks at me from her side of our bed. "How, could she tell, I can barely tell, and I'm me!" She sounds frustrated, but I know it's her way of showing excitement.

I smile at her, the sugar to her spice. "She must be an angel, Cori. She looks like an angel to me." I reassure my sister. We hold hands and smile happily at each other.

"You and your angel stories, Tori." She mutters. "This time… I might believe you." We lean forward until our foreheads touch.

**.:A different perspective during this moment in time:.**

"It's late, Lollipop." An elderly woman tells me, my employer Mrs. Yemito. "You should go home."

I smile brightly at her. "I'm okay, Yemito-sama." I tell her cheerfully. "I can lock up for you, I have my key right here!" I show her my necklace; which is covered in all things, keys, pop-tabs, charms, you name it. "You should go home, I'm sure you're dog is hungry by now, it's almost 10:00!"

She smiles at me and nods. "See you tomorrow then, Akuma-san." She says.

"I keep telling you to call me Aki!" I yell after her, hearing a chuckle before the bell on the door rings.

I stoop down and start picking up books. Yeah, I work in a bookshop; I'm a huge nerd, whatever. I put them back in order on the shelves and grab a broom off the wall. I lean on the broom and sigh. _I can work late like this because I don't have anyone… anything, to go home to._ A twinge of sadness shudders through my body before I smile and shake it off. _I like to work, anyways! It's not a huge deal, I'm happy to help. _I really do like to work.

_Bring-ring-ring._ The door opens up, letting some of the crisp autumn air into the shop. _A customer this late at night?_ I think, holding the broom defensively.

"Hello?" I hear a female voice ring out. My heart skips a beat, a pretty voice I've never heard before.

"Hey!" I say and walk out from behind the bookcase. The girl jumps a little when she see's me. She has big brown doe-eyes, and gorgeous long brown hair. She's wearing a cute pink sweater and long skirt perfect for a flat-cheasted girl like her… that sounded offensive… never mind she's as cute as a button anyways. "We're sorta closed, but can I help you with something?"

She smiles cutely at me. "I'm looking for an old copy of a book called-'The Words of Right.'" (A/N: Not an actual book, sorry.)

I tap my finger on my chin and ponder for a minute. "I know we had a copy when we opened up this morning!" I assure her. "Wait here, I'll try and dig it out."

The girl smiles at me so cutely my heart skips three beats. "Thank you, I just hope it's not too much trouble."

Fueled by cuteness, I run to the correct shelf. I start tracing my finger over the spines of the books lined up in exact order. Then I find a thick leather-back book with golden lettering that says 'The Words of Right'. "Got it!" I shout. "I got it!" I skip back to her, excitedly.

She's smiling at me and then gasps down to the book. "I can't afford that!" She gasps. "That's an original copy from god-knows when!"

I blink at her, cuteness factor now 2 skipped heart-beats, and then smile. "I'll buy it for you." I say.

She tilts her head at me. "You have that kind of money?" She asks me with her impossibly large eyes widened.

I laugh. "Yeah, just take good care of it." I say. She nods eagerly, but a light shines from outside the windows for a split second. "Looks like a-" I'm cut off by a tremendous amount of thunder.

The girl's widened impossibly wide brown eyes nearly pop out of her skull. She shrieks and jumps forward, right into me. Her has a tight grip on the book and I catch her with ease. "Are you alright!" I ask her/ shout at her.

"I-I-I'm s-scared of t-thunder." She stutters.

I immediately understand, and hug her close to me. "Got it, we should get you home before the storm get's any worse!"

I pull her with me to the back room, and grab my umbrella, heavy jacket, and more importantly my iPod. "Now let's get you all fixed up!" I say cheerfully, pulling my jacket onto her and buttoning it up. "I'm Akuma, but you can call me Aki-chan!" I introduce myself and start messing with my iPod.

She's looking at me like I have three heads. "I'm Haruhi. T-thank you, so much." She says as I begin to put my headphones over her glossy brown hair. I begin to play "Paralyzer" and she smiles.

I give her a thumbs-up and we walk outside of the room, back into the front shop. "No prob." I mutter to myself. A flash of lightning enters the room, fallowed by a crack of thunder that I'm positive Haruhi can't hear, but she still jumps at the lighting. I sigh, taking off her headphones for a little so I can ask her. "Where do you live?" I put the headphones back on before any more lightning can strike.

She answers loudly "In the big pink-white apartment on the corner of-" I cut her off with a nod, I know the place.

I pull the hood down over her eyes, just in time for another strike of lightning. It's raining hard outside, I look down at my outfit. Jean-shorts and a black tang-top… I like it cold, so even though it's autumn I wear my summer clothes. I sigh, and guide Haruhi out of the shop. I lock up after myself after checking the lights and the back door.

It takes less time than I thought to get to Haruhi's apartment, I don't know her room number… Which I hadn't thought of… Baka.

Haruhi must have noticed me stop and she shouts to me. "4B!" And then goes silent once again.

I smile at the smart girl, and guide her up the steps and stop in front of said room. Haruhi hands me a key and I open the door for her, she runs in and turns on the lights. I stand outside, about to close the door and walk away, but she stops me.

"Akuma-san!" She yells, having lifted the hood off her eyes. "Wait!"

I look over at her, she's nice and dry, doesn't look to scared… what did she want? I notice she still has the headphones on, so I just nod for her to speak.

"Where are you going? You're going to leave you're headphones and coat?" She blinks at me like It's the first time she's seen me. "You're soaked to the bone! Come in and dry off."

I blink at her, but come in and close the door before more rain comes in. I hadn't noticed the rain on me the whole time besides when it hit my face. _Am I really soaked? _I look down at myself. My shirt is thick with water, stuck to my stomach in an unflattering way, and my shorts are three shades darker blue. My blond hair is dripping in front of my face.

I stand in the doorway, waiting for her to maybe give me my iPod and coat or just ask me to leave.

She looks outside, the moon shining brightly thanks to the passing of the storm, so she takes off the headphones. "Come on in." She says kindly. "I'll get you some clothes, you can use the bathroom's towels to wipe off a bit." She looks at me as I still stand on the mat, dripping water over the floor. "Go on!" She orders.

Four cute points for the feverish mother effect. (A/N: I can practically hear Renge screaming, "I could eat three bowls of rice!" Hehehe)

I take of my shows, walk to the place that is obviously the bathroom and look in the mirror. I look like road kill, so I start giggling. My wavy golden hair is a thick brown-blond color, stuck to my head, neck, and the back of my shirt. My emerald-lime green eyes look tired and my lips are turning bluish from the cold water. I take a hand-towel and pat off my face and hair. My clothes are starting to feel really heavy, so I take off my shirt and shorts, placing them in the sink carefully so I don't get water everywhere. _Thank god my underwear is mostly okay._ I think and start to squeeze water out of my hair and into the sink next to my already soaked clothes.

"This is embarrassing." I mutter as I look at myself in the mirror. "Wow, and tonight I just wanted to study." I laugh.

A light knock on the door stops my laugh. "I don't think any of my clothes would fit, but you should be able to manage in some of my dad's." She says this awkwardly, like she's sorta embarrassed.

"Oh, thanks… I don't want you to see me like this though, so just leave them by the door please." I ask her politely.

"No problem Akuma-san." She says through the door.

"And Haruhi-san." I add

"Yeah?" She answers.

"It's Aki-chan."

"Then I'm Haru-chan."

"It's a deal." I say, and we share a laugh between the door. I hear her set the clothes down and walk away quietly. "Six cute points… hmm, a new record." I mutter.

I open the door, snatch the clothes and shut the door quickly. I'm looking at a long black dress; I take a closer look and see that it's a knit dress for cold weather… _Father?_ I ask myself… then make an assumption that her father is a transvestite. _Okay then._ I think cheerfully. I put on the dress, seeing that Haru-chan put a hair-band in with it. I tie my hair up in a bun to keep it off the dress and walk out into the house.

"Aki-chan, I'm gonna make some tea, do you want some?" Haru-chan asks from the kitchen.

"If it's not too much trouble I love tea." I answer and walk out into the living room. She has her long hair tied back and is busy working with something in the kitchen. _Three cute points._ I think while I smile at her. "Sorry, I know it's really late and you probably have homework to do."

She laughs. "Aki-chan, do you always think of others?" She asks me, and walks out to the table with two cups of tea.

I bite my lip a little but smile at her thankfully. "Oh, it just comes naturally, I guess." I answer nervously. "I just don't think I'm more important than someone else." I laugh awkwardly.

"I think that's so amazing." She says and hands me a cup of tea. "That you really helped me all the way home without even knowing me." She gives me a look of gratitude.

I feel the heat rush to my cheeks. "That storm really came out of nowhere, and it's not like me to leave cute girls out in the cold, fear or no fear!" I say. "I can't stand to see people hurting like that." I sip the tea, and it warms me up the instant it hits my lips. "Mmm, it's warm, and sweet."

Haruhi laughs at my reaction, and I feel more heat rise to my cheeks. "My mom taught me the best way to steep tea leaves, and I could tell you were a sweet person." She says, smiling cuter than ever.

_Seven._ My heart thumps. _Seven cute points._ I smile. "Your mom seems amazing, to have a daughter as great as you." I say, noticing the small lack of a motherly aura in the house.

Haruhi smiles, her eyes sadden to a degree but her smile is still happy. "She died when I was younger, I want to be a lawyer just like her." She tells me, as she stares into her tea.

I can't stand the sadness so I reach out and touch her hand, she looks me in the eyes. "You'll be a great lawyer, you'll fight for justice, maybe I'll hear about you on the news one day 'Haruhi- Worlds greatest lawyer!'" I assure her.

She laughs and smiles at me. "There you go again, wanting to make me happy." She says, then rethinks it. "Thank you, for the complement though."

Before I could say 'You're welcome' the door to Haruhi's house flies open, and a well-dressed woman(man) walks into the house. She has nice red hair, pretty makeup, and brown eyes the same shade as Haruhi's. "Haruhi~ I'm home!" She says.

She spots me and her talking at the table and blinks. "Haruhi… who is this?" She asks.

I immediately stand up and bow. "I'm sorry to intrude this late at night!" I apologize. "I'm Akuma Yucatan, Haruhi invited me in because I was soaking wet." I also felt the need to add- "I'm sorry for wearing your clothes, but mine were wet… this dress is gorgeous."

She merely blinks. "Oh… You poor dear!" She says in a false- staccato voice. "I'm Ranka, Haruhi's father." He introduces himself. "Straighten up dear, really, no need to apologize.

I stand up and look her in the eyes with a little smile. "You're really beautiful, Ranka-sama." I say truthfully. "I was wondering where Haruhi got those beautiful eyes from."

Ranka walks over and hugs me. "You are so cute!" She says. "You can stay over if you like, it's pretty late to walk home in the dark."

"Thanks for offering but I really don't want to intrude any more than I have too, Haruhi's been so nice to me." I say, almost crushed by Ranka's insane strength.

Then Haruhi speaks up. "Really, Aki-chan, I insist." Haruhi smiles at me. "As repayment for helping me out earlier."

"Helping you?" Ranka asks. "Helping you with what, Haruhi?" She lets go of me and sits at the table.

Haruhi tells the story, and by the end I'm blushing bright red. "Really, it's no that amazing, I just couldn't leaving her in the rain and thunder like that." I try to excuse myself.

Ranka holds up a hand. "Thank you for helping my Haruhi all the way home. Now you're going to stay here tonight, no buts about it." She insists.

I smile at her. "Really?" She nods, smiling at me. "Thank you, I hope I'm not a bother." I finish the second cut of tea that Haruhi was so nice to give me.

"Bother, she says!" Ranka laughs. "Please, darling, no bother at all."

I blush, then yawn. I look over at the clock. _It must be past midnight. _I think.

"You girls must be tired." Ranka says. "It's really late, so you should get some sleep before school tomorrow." She shoo's us to Haruhi's room.

Which I refuse to enter. "I'd be more comfortable on the couch." I try to reason with her. "Really, I won't be able to sleep if you're next to me…" I slip.

Haruhi tilts her head. "Why?"

I sigh. "Because it would remind me of my sister." Haruhi doesn't pry, and she allows me to sleep in the living room on a futon. I'm asleep the minute my head hits the cushion.


	2. Chapter 2

_**.**_**:NEXT CHAPATER:.**

**.:Next Morning, the POV of Cori:.**

I wake up to find my sister sleeping across from me. Tori can look adorable when she's sleeping. She sleeps a bit differently than I do, drooling just a little and mumbling angel's songs into the wind.

This morning, I'm noticing every single difference that my sister and I have. It'll be a fun game for us to play. We usually play trick on other people, but examining each other should be fun enough.

I start to move away, and I notice something, my hand is still on Tori's. It's the warmest part of my body, because it's both our heat combined. So I decide to lie there for a few minutes longer and wait for her to wake up.

I notice that there's usually a stray pearl hair in Tori's face, and that she likes to flutter her eyes awake in the morning. She's the sweet one, and I'm the spicy one. That's what we always told each other back when we weren't the same person. She is sweet, and I am spicy. I hope that's how it's supposed to be.

Then a flash of indigo wakes me from my trace. A small smile appears on Tori's gentle face. "Ohiyo" She mutters. "How long have you been awake?" She asks like usual.

"Not long." I say, and then explain my game to her. "Sound fun?"

"Sounds fun, we should be able to tell each other apart if the angel can!" She giggles.

"One: Tori giggles, Cori chuckles." I say. She nods. We separate our hands and get up out of bed. We walk to the bathroom and I start a bath.

"Two: Cori likes baths, Tori likes showers." She notes. I think, then nod. "Anyways, I'm sure you remember her name."

"Akuma, she told us to call her Aki-chan…" I say. "You remember too don't you?"

"Of course! But I'm nicknaming her Angel-chan, so I want you to back me up." She giggles.

I sigh. "Three: Tori likes to give stupid nicknames, Cori doesn't care." I say. She sticks out her tongue at me, I do the same, and when we look in the mirror it's a symmetrical picture.

We look at each other, and laugh together. "We both like being silly." Tori notes. "But it's okay for us to share things, isn't it?"

I nod. "Absolutely, now get ready for school." I get in my bath and Tori starts picking out clothes.

**.:Same moment Aki's POV:.**

I wake up at 4:50, I'm still in Ranka's nice knit dress, and I really have to get out of here. I go to the bathroom, placing Ranka's dress carefully on the counter. I take my slightly wet clothes out of the sink and change into them. They give me a jolt of cold, but I don't care.

I walk back into the living room and see my iPod on the table. I pull the silver headphones onto my neck and slip the silver iPod into my pocket. "Bye Haru-chan." I mutter quietly. I put on my shoes and jacket, and my umbrella. I leave quietly, locking the door behind me and slipping the key back under the door. "I'll see you on the news." I smile at the house in the dawn light and walk to my school, Ouran High

**.:Back to Tori's POV:. **

As we get into our limo and pull out of the driveway, we have 30 things in a list. I think that's a good start to the morning.

_Cori seems happier than usual, a small smile on her face instead of the blank, spicy smirk she usually wears. _I think, smiling in my usual sweet way at her. "So, Cori," I start, and she looks at me. "Do you think she really knows the difference?" I ask. "Or was she just guessing?"

Cori looks at me and blinks. "I guess we'll have to find out today. She probably-" Cori stops and looks out the window behind me.

I turn around and see Angel-chan herself walking to school with a little smile on her face and her headphones on. "What in the world?" I shout and press up to the window.

"Driver: stop!" We shout together. The limo stops slowly, and Angel-chan looks over at us.

We roll down the limo's window, and Cori ducks down, for a test. "Hey, Aki-Chan!" I yell in a super brooding way, like Cori does. "What the hell are you doing?" I ask her with extra spice.

"Tori-chan?" She tilts her head so that her hair sweeps like golden light over her shoulder. She takes off her headphones. "Why are you mad Tori-chan? You looked like Cori-chan for a second." She smiles at me.

I feel my and Cori's hearts skip a beat. "H-how can you tell?" I ask her nervously. "How can you tell us apart?" I ask her with more confidence.

She blinks. Then she smiles sadly, with her lime-emerald eyes turning darker emerald than lime. "Experience." She answers.

Cori pops her head up and we both tilt our heads together, so our pearly-white hair swishes like moonlight. "Experience?" We ask in unison. Then we blink. "You want a ride?"

She starts arguing, and we hold up our right hands. "We will abduct you if we have to, so you can explain." We half-threaten.

She gives up with a smile and gets into the limo. I scoot over to the middle seat to give her space. "Thank you." She says bowing her head a bit. We tell the driver to drive, and he continues his route.

"Explain what you meant by 'experience'." We demand.

She sighs sadly. It doesn't suit someone as sunny as her, she looks like she never frowns. "I'm half of a set." She mutters.

We gasp. Instantly understanding the meaning of her words. "No!" We shout. "Why do we never see her at school?" We ask loudly.

I almost think Angel-chan's eyes turned black when we asked that. Her now dark emerald-onyx eyes looked us in our indigo eyes. "It was when we were only five years old. We lived together, slept together, ate together. I loved her. She died, she was killed by a man who opposed our family."

"What did you do?" Cori asked her incredulously.

Angel-chan blinks. "I'm almost completely sure, I put a bullet in his skull, but I can't remember most of it… except the blood." She gags at the word.

I hug her. Cori hugs her and me. She hugs us back. But she doesn't shed a tear. Then we got to the school.


	3. Chapter 3

**.:NEXT CHAPTER:.**

The giant pink school for the rich and beautiful: Ouran High School

**.:When they arrive at school. Aki's POV:.**

I walk out of the car, with a twin on either side of me. We've locked arms and are walking towards the building. I couldn't cry, she hated it when I cried. When I was sad. When I felt alone even though she was next to me always.

So no more sadness, no more tears, helping people is really just a way of making my sister happy. So it makes me happy too.

And about shooting the man that killed my sister. Got a problem with that? Deal with it. If you're twin sister was just slaughtered by a man you'd never even met before, you'd whack him too.

The twins reluctantly split up with me as I walk to my high-school level class. I'm a nerd, just like my sister was. We got the same grades every time, an A+.

I don't wear a uniform to school because I can't keep it someplace, and the school accepts that. I am rich, make no mistake, but my sister was the one that liked the rich life, I prefer a night under the stars and my own money made with my own hands.

How rich am I? Not a clue. My money is gathering dust in a bank someplace, used only for school things. I don't particularly care.

As I walk into my class everyone stares for just a split second. I smile at them warmly, and sit down in my desk at the back of the room. A few girls are crowded over near Tamaki's desk for some reason, and Kyoya seems more than a little interested in that.

I push the thoughts away and work on the assigned math. I hate math, my sister loved it, something about how numbers never change. Damn, I envy numbers.

"Hello, Akuma-san." Kyoya indulges me in a little conversation. He sits in front of me, but he never talks to anyone much. He seems awfully cheerful.

I look at him and smile brightly. "Ohiyo, Ootori-sempai." I tell him. I wonder why he's talking to me. "I don't mean to be rude, sempai, but may I ask what's on your mind?"

He smiles at me, his glasses have a glare coming off them that seems to be done on purpose. "I was wondering if you knew about Tamaki over there, wooing girls and such. What do you think of that?" He asks in a semi-business manner. His dark hair is quaffed perfectly today, he's a dark prince.

I blink. "Sempai, again I don't mean to be rude, but don't you have everything in that book of yours?" I ask him, eyeing the deadly black book.

He blinks back at me, glare off his glasses his dark eyes seem slightly confused. "I like to keep data, yes. Why?" He counters my question.

"Oh, nothing." I smile and giggle just a little bit. "Ootori-sempai, do you mean to ask if I'm attracted to Suou-sempai?" I ask to clarify the question.

He looks the least bit put off before he hides it behind the glare of his glasses. "That would be a more blunt way to put it." He clarifies.

I look over to Tamaki-sempai… He has flowing blond hair, lighter than my own, and crystal violet eyes much clearer than the twins. He's a ditz. "He's not my type." I say succinctly.

Some kind of a light bulb went of in the dark prince's evil little mind. "Oh, I see. Thank you for your help Akuma-san." He says and begins writing in his book.

I get an idea. "You have to repay me for whatever idea is buzzing through your cool-type mind, sempai!" I propose.

He stops writing and looks at me with a heavy glare off his glasses. "What would that be, Akuma-san?" He asks in a downright bitter tone.

I smile sweetly at him, and he looks taken off guard. "Call me Aki-san if we ever get to talk again, 'kay Sempai?" I ask.

He coughs like he's biting back a laugh and smiles at me in his fake little way. "Okay, Aki-san." He says. It sounds weird out of his mouth, but I want everyone I meet to call me that.

I continue my work without disruption for the rest of class, getting it done easily. When the bell rings I'm already packed up and ready to leave. "Bye, Ootori-sempai, hope to talk to you again." I smile at him and leave before I can get a reply.

**.:At this moment in Cori's POV:.**

I'm watching Tori's hand as it writes, we're both left-handed, and our handwriting is the same. But I notice that Tori writes faster than I do most of the time, and begins to doodle on her papers before she turns them in.

I'm still looking at Tori when the Hitachiin twins decide to block my view. They are so annoying. Most people thought that just because we're both twins we'd hit it off, but they're just as shut off as we are. Though, they're far more cruel that we are.

The one that's obviously Hikaru knocks into my desk, and ruins my current paper as I accidently leave a thick line of pencil-gray on the paper.

I am the spicy one, so I'm really just looking for a fight. "You got a problem carrot-head?" I say as I stand up. We're the same height, and I know Hikaru's the one with the temper.

"Yeah, you're always in my way, ghost hair." Hikaru shoots back.

"You want a fight? Go pick on someone who can't kick your ass!" I threaten.

"Cori!" Tori calls me. "They aren't worth the dirt on their shoes." She calms me down and walks over to where I stand. "Control your monkey brother, Kaoru." She says and takes my hand.

"You control your rabid sister, Tori." He bites back.

Just at the minute where I was about to punch the orange out of their hair, Aki-chan walks in. She stops for a split second, then walks quickly over to us. "Come on, Cori, what did you do this time?" She laughs nervously, smiling as brightly as usual.

"It was that stupid Hikaru that started it." I mumble. "He ruined my paper, and Kaoru called me rabid."

She blinks, and smiles at Tori. "You called Hikaru-san something bad didn't you?" She assesses perfectly

Both sets of twins blink at her in unison. _Is this girl really an angel?_ I think. _It's highly possible._

She smiles at us all. "I call truce, can we be happy now?" She asks, turning up the cuteness in her smile to at least 50%.

I don't think _Death_ could refuse cuteness that level. The Hitachiin twins look at each other, then back at her with a slight blush on their cheeks.

She takes it as an okay and looks at Hikaru with a smile. "Could you please apologize for messing up her paper?" She asks kindly then turns to Kaoru. "Could you please apologize for calling Cori-chan rabid?" She looks at me. "Could you please apologize for almost knocking the teeth out of Kaoru-san?" She looks at Tori. "Could you please apologize for calling Hikaru-san a name?"

All four of us faced the twin in question and said in unison. "Sorry."

She smiles at 70% happiness and the twins quick walk back to their desks. She turns down the happy but still has a smile on her face. "You guys, that was like world war twin about to go down." She laughs

We smile at her. "Totally, Aki-chan." We say in unison. "We were wondering if you want to hang out any time soon, we could come over to your house."

Aki-chan looks at us with that smile on her face and says "I don't have a home!"


	4. Chapter 4

**.:NEXT CHAPTER:.**

The emotional explosion

**.:Aki admit's she has no home. Aki's POV:.**

I look at the Himari twins with a smile on my face and say with a cheerful tone "I don't have a home!"

Everyone in the classroom, Himari twins, Hitachiin twins, _everyone_ looked over to me. "_How can you not have a home?"_ The question explodes from the room followed by outburst that I sort like this.

"how can she not have a home she's clearly rich!" "that's so horrible, she must be poor!" "How can a person not have a home?" "Does that mean she can't watch T.V.?" "Doesn't she have money?" "What about her family?" "How can she live on the streets when she's rich?" "What's wrong with her?" "She must be stupid." "I'm never talking to her again." "Looks like one less person I have to be friends with." "I guess she covers up sadness with a smile." "That's so horrible, I feel so bad."

None of these comments came from either group of twins, luckily. They stay silent until the room quiets down.

All the twins ask me the same question. "You want to live with us?"

I blink.

**.:After the question, Kaoru's POV:.**

During the outburst, Hikaru and I look at each other. She was an interesting toy, a lost puppy they wanted that just didn't have a home. What fun, a live-in toy sounds cool.

And so when the room quiets down, Hikaru and I ask her the same question. "You want to live with us?"

Unfortunately the same question came out of the mouths of the incredibly annoying Himari twins.

Then it's a stare down, amber eyes against indigo.

**.:After the question, Tori's POV:.**

During the insanity, Cori and I look at each other. She's our new best friend, the only one that we can care about besides ourselves. We had to give her a place to live; if she wasn't with us we wouldn't be happy.

And so when the room quiets down, Cori and I ask her a question. "You want to live with us?"

Irritatingly enough, the Hitachiin twins seemed to have the same idea jumping out of their traps.

Then it's on, Cori and I glare indigo daggers at their amber eyes.

**.:During the stare-down, Aki's POV:.**

_I did not see that one coming._ I think as I look at the fight between the twins' eyes.

They look like they're trying to use the force to rip each other's eyes out of their sockets. I look back and forth, _indigo-amber-indigo-amber-indigo._ I think, I feel rigid with responsibility.

So I do the only thing that comes naturally to me,

I laugh.

I laugh quite hard actually. Both sets of twins quit their staring contest at the same time and look over at me, laughing my ass off. I try to stifle my laughter with my hand, but it's no good, I burst out laughing again.

Why am I laughing like a maniac? Not a clue. It just happens when I get into super awkward territory. I manage to control myself and put on a big grin.

"Of course I pick the Himari twins!" I giggle. I turn to the boys. "I can't live with to boys I just talked to today." I look over to the girls. "And I have a feeling you wouldn't take no for an answer… so I guess that just how it goes." I smile brightly at both of them.

They blink at me. The Hitachiin twins have a pale pink on their cheeks and the Himari twins have a triumphant look in their indigo eyes.

The Hitachiin's glare daggers at the girls, and the Himari twins stick out their tongues at the boys.

I smile at all of them, knowing perfectly well this is going to be a pretty normal exchange from now on.


	5. Chapter 5

**.:NEXT CHAPTER:.**

One year later, all OC's and Hosts now in the technical 'High School' part of Ouran.

**.:First day of high school, at 5:30 in the morning, Aki's POV:.**

My eyes open at exactly 5:30. I've never known why that happens except for the fact that it gives me plenty of time before school starts in the morning. And today is a particularly special day.

_My first day at high school!_ I yelp in my mind. _I'm so excited. Well, maybe I'm over-reacting because most of my classes are actually in the high school part of the building, but still! _

I'm excited because this is when the new-ness starts for my best friends, who are less than excited about the 'trashy banana yellow dresses from deeper than hell.' As Tori says. And as Cori says "_Bleck." _Whenever they come up in conversation.

I get up out of my way too cushy queen size bed, that I find really annoying when I'm trying to imagine myself sleeping under the stars again. I walk over to the bathroom and splash cold water on my face, a refresher in the morning that I've gotten used to over the year before today.

I'm really grateful to them for letting me live with them. I never thought I'd get so used to sleeping in the same place every nigh, or having to look in a mirror every morning.

Speaking of looking in mirrors, I have never liked that at all. My twin was identical to me, in every aspect, so sometimes I think for a split second it's her. But I look in the mirror today and I know for a fact it isn't her. My hair is messy and my eyes look blood shot.

She always looked perfect in the mornings, with her wavy golden hair tied back into a little ponytail, her lime-emerald eyes shining like green suns, her tan skin. I always wanted to be with her, we always said that she was the older sister, and take care of her instead of her taking care of me.

I blink away a renegade tear and think to myself. _She'd be excited, not sad; she'd be happy, not sad. _I repeat those lines as I brush out my hair several times.

Unlike usual, I hear the twins stirring in the bedroom next to mine. _They're probably excited about the makeover I promised them._ I sigh mentally. But I laugh at myself on the outside. _I'm so not looking forward to this._

And just like clockwork, a whirlwind of pearl white hair and indigo eyes explodes through the door and tackles me. Tori is on the right and Cori is on the left. I can tell because Tori has a stray silvery white hair in front of her eye and Cori is smiling devilishly instead of sweetly.

"Whah!" I yelp as we all fall backwards, with the twins on top of me. "You guys are certainly up early." I laugh nervously.

Then Tori's sweet smile turns as spicy as her sisters. "Makeover time, Angel-chan!" They giggle evilly.

I sigh and nod. "Yeah, like I promised. Just no cutting my hair!" I remind them sternly. My sister made me swear to never cut my hair unless I let her do it.

"We promise that scissors will never come into the picture at all!" They promise in unison. Then they split up.

"I'll go get the makeup container!" Tori shouts as she runs out of the bathroom.

"'Kay! I've got her hair covered!" Cori shouts to her. She gets off me and pulls me off the ground. I sit down in a convenient chair. "I'm going to add a French braid." She tells me.

After about five minutes of hair twisting and little bits of pain, Tori comes running in with all types of makeup piled up in her pale arms. Things practically spilling off the pile. "What color? You like black don't you?"

I blush. Black is my favorite color, my sister's favorite color was ironically white. Even when we were little we liked to wear the same dresses and outfits in those colors. "Yeah but whatever you want to do." I tell her.

She brushes my eyelashes with mascara, and lines my eyes with black eyeliner. She has a fight with Cori about what color to make my lip-gloss and I smile at their sister-love.

Tori and Cori compromise on clear with gold sparkles because of my hair, and continue primping. "Oh! We have a surprise!" Tori remembers as she's applying the second coat of lip-gloss.

Cori finishes fixing a bow in my hair and runs out of the room. In a matter of seconds she returns with what looks like the male uniforms. She holds up the light blue jacket, and I see they've chopped half of it off, but kept the long arms. She shows me a white under-shirt, and a short black and purple tie that they must have cut shorter. Then they show me black shorts, and two black skirts. Then, she shows me black boots, and two pairs of converse.

Tori and Cori look at me with matching grins of self-satisfaction. "We fixed the male uniforms, the female ones are just tragic." Tori says. "_Bleck_." Cori adds.

I smile at them. "Thanks guys, that's super awesome of you… but I'm fine with the dress, I don't really care." I laugh.

The twins sigh. "Tragic, such a pretty face, but no taste!" Tori says. "Seriously, we were hoping you'd at least be able to dress yourself." Cori sighs.

We laugh and get dressed, just in time for the limo driver to honk the horn. The twins grab a piece of toast and bacon from the ready-waiting nurse and I take a bottle of water and thank her twice before we all file out the door.

I sit in the middle of the car seat and have the twins fuss over my new look. I do look pretty good, but I don't want to swell their massive egos any further. They put a tight braid in my hair on the left side of my hair, and it's sorta annoying. My makeup feels to thick and I have to pour the water into my mouth so I don't screw up my lip-gloss.

By the time we got to school, the twins had gotten in two fights over my hair and makeup, and buttoned/unbuttoned my jack at least three times. I'm tired of it, so I'm glad that my first class is still advanced. "I just hope it's not the same class as that Suou-sempai and Ootori-sempai." I tell the twins.

They nod. "Yeah, they're seriously annoying as hell." Cori says. "Especially that Tamaki." Tori adds then they both whisper to me. "We hear he's bipolar."

I laugh, then we hug and walk separate ways. _Man, I hope math isn't too hard this year, my sister won't be happy if I fail. _I think with a little frown. I get the math class quickly, just before the bell rings, and I notice a boy with dark hair and eyes hidden behind the glare of glasses. Not to mention a large crowd of girls next to a blond-violet-eyed boy.

I put on a half smile and try not to look crest-fallen. Kyoya's obviously scribbling notes in his black-book-of-death. And Tamaki… hell I think he's courting women or something. And to my less than joy the only seat not taken is behind Kyoya and beside the prince. "Oh dear." I mumble.

I walk over and set my stuff down reluctantly, with a bright smile to Kyoya who doesn't seem to notice. Tamaki on the other hand seems to be noticing all things with boobs, and he walks over to me. "My fair beauty! Another year has bloomed you into a gorgeous lady!" He tries to take my hand, I think to kiss the palm but I don't think so.

I move my hand away casually like I'm reaching for my notes, and shoot him a smile at 70% brightness. I figure to let him down easy, but before I can say anything tears well up in his violet eyes and I think for a minute it's his bipolar-ness kicking in.

But it's really him scooping me up in a bear hug and swinging me around. "That was so cute!" He squeals… like a fangirl

I don't have a lot of air in my lungs and the girls around me don't look interested in helping, so I wiggle out of his grip on my own, keeping my smile at 15% brightness in case. "Sorry Suou-sempai, but I'm really not into the prince type." I see sadness in his eyes so I save myself the tears. "But I give you two cute points!" I smile at him still 15%.

He smiles at me and goes back to his herd of fangirls. _When did he get a fangirl group?_ I think.

Kyoya looks over to me with his cool-smile and fake cheerfulness. "I'm impressed you stopped him from crying in the first place." The glare on his glasses is bright today.

I sit down in my seat with a sigh of relief. "I don't like people to be sad, even if they are assaulting me." I mutter mostly to myself.

"Ah, yes, Aki-san… you're last name doesn't come up in any conversation and no one seems to know who you are." Kyoya flips through his book. "You live with the Himari twins, yet you were homeless for years. Type of family business: none. Money income: none." Kyoya looks at me with bitterness in his eyes. "Since you have nothing to offer me, I suppose I should tell you that I have little to no information on you other than this." Then the glare returns to his glasses.

"Ootori-sempai, you know that's not true!" I laugh at him. "You're a really good liar though." I complement him.

He blinks at me from behind the light shining off his glasses. "Yes… I remember you said something about 'types' last year, I've put that idea into use, Aki-san, and I've compromised with you about it as well." He scans his notebook once more. "But you're correct about that small fact."

"Ootori-sempai, it's not smart to lie to someone who's useful… though I suppose I do come off rather trusting I trust no one except my friends and family. I assure you that you are neither useful to me, or a bother to me." I smile at him brightly. "Plus I'm not one for cheap shots, and I'm not into the whole 'rich society' theme this whole school has." I sigh. "But whatever, sempai. I don't care what you do to me."

He looks shocked for a few seconds (must be some kind of record) and then nods curtly. He turns around and I continue my work.

**.:Same moment, Tori's POV:.**

"A transfer student?" Cori asks me. "What's so special about a stupid transfer student." She brushes it aside and rolls her eyes.

I sigh. "Not a _transfer _student,a _scholarship_ student!" I emphasize to get it through her thick skull. _Another difference between us, she's thickheaded, I'm easily excited. What is that? 134?_ I ask myself mentally.

She blinks. "Like a middle-classer coming to a rich school." I nod. "Sweet! That has to be a first, boy or girl?" I shrug. "In our class?" I nod. "Cool, I hope it's a girl, then we can talk to her!"

I drum my blue-painted nails on the desk rhythmically. "I can't wait." I say excitedly. "I hope it's a girl too, then we could have sleepovers with Angel-chan and her!"

"You're getting ahead of yourself, she could be a jerk, or hate us!" Cori says like she doesn't care. I know her better than that so I put on a smile for the both of us.

Then she walks in. She's wearing a baggy gray-purple-brown sweater and clunky brown glasses. Her hair's short and messy, like it was just cut, and her huge caramel brown eyes look around the classroom with a bookworm stare.

"Class." The teacher says. "This is Haruhi Fujioka, our honor student."

The girl speaks almost like a boy. "Please take care of me." She says, not bothering with any cute head tilting or a small girly smile.

Cori and I look at each other with wide indigo eyes. We blink three times then wave her to sit behind us… unfortunately that's the seat between the Hitachiin morons.

_Damn._ I can almost feel Cori thinking the same thing in unison with me. We share a glare at the twins, who don't look interested in the girl at all.

Class goes on so long I find that I've doodled a complete border of squiggle-roses around the entire page. I blink at it and the teacher announces free time. Cori and I put our stuff away in unison.

Then we return to our favorite past time. Messing with the Hitachiin morons. We turn around, I have Kaoru behind me, and Cori has Hikaru. "What do you think of Fujioka?" We ask them both in unison with bored tones.

They shrug at the same time and answer with the same bored tone. "Not really, he seems like a bore, not a very fun toy at all."

We blink at then and tilt our heads so our silvery-white hair sweeps over our shoulders. "He-" We start, then it seems we have the same thought. _Lets keep one-up on them. _We smile over at each other. "Really, he seems boring to you?" We say together. The Hitachiins blink at us with those annoying amber eyes. "He's just our type." We pretend to swoon.

The twins look angry for a second and then glare at us like they're annoyed. "What type?" They ask irritably.

We giggle. "We love the dorky type, smart guys are awesome." We sigh longingly. Then glare at the twins. "Unlike you morons."

The twins glare back at us, prepared for verbal warfare, but the bell rings so they shut up. _Damn straight. _I think, and we stick out our tongues at the moron twins. Then we focus our attention on the new-girl. She's reading an old-looking dusty book with golden writing on it that seems super-boring.

Cori waves a hand at me to come over to her desk. I get up and walk over. "What?" I whisper to her.

"Idea!" She whispers back, and then we notice Hikaru leaning closer to hear the conversation. We glare daggers and she presses closer to my ear. "Flirt with the new gir-guy." She stutters.

Hikaru obviously didn't hear us, but he obviously wanted to. So we walk over to Fuijoka's desk. We lean forward and look down at the book in her hands. "Whatcha readin'?" We ask her with fangirl smiles plastered on our faces.

She looks up and blinks at us. "It's called 'The Words of Right.' A friend gave it to me a long time ago and it's a pretty nice book." She smiles down at it in a fond memory-mode.

Cori and I are taken aback. _Kawaii…_ I can almost feel the cuteness coming off of this girl. We don't have to fake our fangirl-ness this time.

"I'm Tori-chan." I purr. Getting closer to her right ear.

"I'm Cori-chan." She purrs in the same voice. Getting closer to her left ear.

"_Those idiot twins that sit next to you think you're a boy, we want to mess with them, please nod if you're okay with that."_ We whisper in her ears.

She smiles cutely and nods nicely. "Oh, I'm Haruhi." She says and then thinks. "But you can call me Haru-_kun_." She says slyly.

We smile at her and pretend to swoon as she explains the book. I can feel the steam coming off the Hitachiin twins! _How… fun!_ I think excitedly.

And just then, Angel-chan walks through the door, she seemed like she'd just been annoyed to hell and back, so she wasn't being very observant until she noticed us standing so close to the new girl.

**.:Meeting the new girl, Aki's POV:.**

I blink at them. I know it's Haru-chan with Tori on her right and Cori on her left, but why? I'm pretty sure they're observant enough to know that she's a girl… I don't think they swing that way… _Do they?_ I ask myself mentally.

I'm sure Haru-chan knows me the second she see's me because those adorable golden-brown eyes widen with knowledge when they meet mine.

The twins stand up straight and walk back to their desks. _Apparently they don't swing that way. _I make a mental note.

Haru-chan looks the same to me. Her hair might look messy and short but it's still silky dark brown like I remember. She hasn't changed much in the figure department, still undeveloped. (A/N: *cough* Flat chested *cough**, **cough*) but she must be pretty smart to get into Ouran on scholarship.

Then I notice it, because she tilts the book up just a few degrees, so that the spine of the book gleams golden letter directly towards me. _The Words of Right._ I laugh under my breath.

The Himari and Hitachiin twins share a glance with their twins, like they're assessing the situation. I move towards my seat, between the Himari twins, and sit with a quiet smile on my face.

The Himari twins seem curious, and I swear I feel heat coming of the fuming Hitachiin twins. I look over at Cori with a quizzical look on my face that plainly said, "_What did you do to them?"_ She puts on an innocent look too sweet for the spicy twin. I sigh and laugh.

I can feel Haru-chan's eyes peaking over the book to look at the back of my head, and the Hitachiins become even more explosive. I finish the required work and set down my pencil next to my paper.

Tori-chan looks over to me, and I notice her paper has a border of pencil-gray roses already. I smile at her and she blushes, covering her paper with her arm.

I look over to Cori-chan, who must have a song playing in her head. Like she always says. _"Who needs an iPod when the music is laced in your brain?"_ She's tapping her foot and twirling her silver-white hair with one finger. I smile at her but she doesn't notice.

Then I feel Haru-chan dead-staring at the back of my head. I turn around in my seat and smile at her. "Hey, Haruhi-san, what's up?" I ask her in a whisper.

She smiles at me in that uber-adorable way she has. _5 cute points. _I think and feel my heart skip a beat or two. "Hey Akuma-san, not much, my first day at this school, lucky to see a familiar face." She says happily.

I smile at her brightly, then notice Tori-chan has written something in large cursive letters on her paper.

ハルヒくん_.(Haru-kun)_

I blink at the words. _Oh, now I see your angle._ I think with a smirk on my face. _You've got the twins wrapped around your finger._ I giggle mentally.

"I told you to call me Aki-chan." I remind her gently.

"I told you to call me Haru-ch-kun." She stops herself and blushes.

"Kay, Haru-kun." I say in a cute voice. "I'm so happy you got into Ouran, you must be super smart!" I fangirl over him, propping my face up with my hands, I wink at her to let her know I'm in on the act.

She smiles at me. "The entrance exam was hard, but I study daily so I passed with fly colors." She says in a factual, yet humble, tone.

"Oh, I see." I smile at her warmly. "I saw you met the twins… I mean the Himari twins, that is." I smile over to the Hitachiin twins. "Those guys are pretty stuck in their shell."

Haru-chan chuckles, which I figure is normal for her, but it seems more guy-ish than giggling. "Yeah, I met Tori and Cori-chan, they're really cute." She says, the twins blush at her calling them cute.

Of course the Hitachiins are fuming about the comment, but they bite their tongues like good little boys. Which makes me giggle even more mentally.

"So Haru-kun, did you like the book?" I ask her in a cutesy tone.

The question seems to take her off guard. "Well, yeah!" She exclaims like she needs me to know. "I love it! I've read it at least 60 times since you gave it to me!" Then a panic spreads on her face. "Did it cost too much? Did you not have enough money to-" She stops herself mid-sentence. "Oh, you must be rich."

I laugh at her; I stifle the laugh before it gets weird, though. "Yeah, I don't exactly care that much, though" I wave away the thought of money. "So it's no big deal, just think of it as a gift, from me, to you." I smile at her.

She blushes and stares down at the book in question. "Oh, um, thank you." She mumbles under her breath.

I tilt my head and blink at her, semi-shocked at her 8-point cuteness. "D-don't mention it."

The Hitachiin twins have now covered in black flames and ask the Himari twins in unison. "What do you see in him!"

The Himari twins stifle giggles at their idiocy. Then Tori flips a stray strand of hair out of her shimmering indigo eyes. "He's cute, smart, and nice." She lists to Hikaru.

Cori smiles at Hikaru. "He's sweet and dorky, yet caring." She swoons, batting her eyelashes and giving a spicy grin.

Then their looks change as they glare at the their respective twins. "Unlike you two, who are royal pains in our asses every single day." They say bitterly.

The Hitachiins protest, fuming. I laugh awkwardly at them. _They have them wrapped around their fingers so tight, I wonder if they even know. _I think doubtfully. Then I look over at Hikaru, who is literally bright red and almost spitting acid at Cori. _No, they're stupid enough to be oblivious. _

The bell rings and I blink at Haruhi. "Lunch time." I say lightly. "Wanna come sit with us? I packed our extra lunch, maybe going to ask the twins, but since you're here…"

The twins almost seem to protest for a minute until the twins shoot them a serious double-death glare, and they shut their mouths without a hesitation. So I smile and giggle at them being stupid.

"Yeah ~Ha-ru-kun~!" Tori says in a sing-song voice. "Sit with us at lunch, so those idiot twins won't have to!" She hops over to Haruhi and wraps her into a hug.

"Seriously." The spicy twin scoffs. "Don't make us sit with those morons ~Ha-ru-kun~" She singsongs and doubles the hug pressing on Haruhi from both sides.

The twins explode in a red fury. "Why not just slap us in face, huh?" Hikaru yells. "Seriously! You jerks!" Kaoru adds.

They stick their tongues out at the twins, Haruhi still pressed between them. "If you want us to…" Tori offers. "We can always hit you on the head!" Cori finishes.

The Hitachiins blink at the Himaris. _They must not know how to react. _I think with a little smile.

The Himaris and I walk out of the room with Haruhi in tow.

"She hasn't even answered yes or no!" I remind the twins.

"She can't say no." The twins tell me, with a giggle fit about to come on. "We have her hostage."

I sigh. "You shouldn't being throwing 'she' out every five seconds if you want Haruhi to be a boy." I remind them.

The twins look blank, and then they look around, both ways in unison. "I don't see anybody…" Tori says. "Nobody at all." Cori adds. "So were good!" They say, giving me a double thumbs up.

I face palm but smile half-heartedly. "I don't think you get the point of eavesdropping vs. spying." I look back behind me to the first corner we walked past. "Ain't that right, Ootori-sempai?" I ask an invisible person.

The dark prince walks into view of us, a protective glare coming off his glasses like usual. "Hello, Aki-chan." He says in a bitter tone. "I didn't think you noticed me."

I smile at him brightly. "You give off a lot of negative vs. greedy energy for someone your age." I tell him cheerfully. "So I can usually tell if you're around unless you're super interested in something."

He mutters a curse under his breath. "So I suppose you're going to threaten me into keeping Ms. Fujioka a secret." He pushes his glasses up on the brim of his nose and looks over to me with his dark eyes glaring with anger.

I suppress a wild laughing fit with my fist, though not well enough. I burst out laughing so hard I fall backwards. "O-Ootori-s-sempai!" I say between my wicked laughs. "You really think that?" I squeal while I lie on the floor laughing my ass off.

Kyoya looks over to me, shocked without even pretending to seem nonchalant. He blinks at me once, then regains his composure. Though he's maintained most of his cool demeanor, he doesn't know how to respond to my (still active) laughing outburst.

Which obviously makes me laugh even more. Unfortunately Haruhi's gotten all mixed up in this, looking confused as hell on the sidelines. But I'm really not able to control my random yet massive burst of laughter.

The twins are just watching Ootori and me have this "conversation" (hell, can you call this a conversation?) with semi-evil grins. They wave goodbye to me, and drag Haruhi along to the cafeteria.

When they're completely out of earshot, I start to calm down. I pick myself up off the floor and clamp my hand firmly on my mouth for a solid half a minute before I'm completely sure I'm not going to have another outburst. "Gomen," I bow to him. "Sorry for being rude, I really just can't help myself when I get into a fit like that." I say, and then wait for him to scribble that in his black book. I blink. "Aren't you gonna write down that info in your little black book?

He gives me a bitter look and pushed his glasses higher up his nose like a prick. "I don't find that valuable information." He says darkly.

I tilt my head and blink at him once again. "O-kay." I draw out the 'o' for a few syllables in a singsong way. "Anyways, I'm not interested in blackmailing you. I just hope you can find it in your heart to let the Himaris continue their little joke for a little longer." I smile at him brightly. "I think you'll get an interesting result if you buy into my cause." I wink at him. "It's a gamble, but it's free." I shoot him one last smile before turning away from him and walking in the direction of my twins and Haruhi.

I don't look back. I'm not the type of girl that needs to look behind her. I know for an absolute fact that the second he thinks I'm out of earshot He's going to scribble my laughing attacks in his notebook, snap it shut loudly, glance blankly with those dark glass-covered eyes in my general direction, and walk the other way.

Because Kyoya Ootori is just that kind of guy.


	6. Chapter 6

**.:NEXT CHAPTER:.**

**.:Lunch. Aki's POV:. **

I get to the cafeteria to find an empty table where the twins and I usually sit. I stare at it for a second before I notice something very, extremely important.

A lots of the tables are empty. In fact, the only table completely full is the table surrounded by the complete mass of the class's female population (save the twins and Haruhi, whom I couldn't find anywhere in the crowd, even though their normally easy to find because they twins have bright white hair and… well you get the picture)

I sigh and decide to find out what the commotion is all about. My heart thumps in my chest when I see it, my weirdest fantasy come true. A blond boy Lolita, with an air of pink daisies, eating cake. The cutest thing was that in his child-like arms is a pink bunny that reminds me of cotton candy. _10 cute points!_ I squeal in my brain, hyperventilating for a moment before I realize the table is filled with other cute boys.

A tall boy with dark hair and eyes darker than even Kyoya's stood out the most among the group. Her didn't seem to fit, with his quiet calmness and rational aura, until I see The Lolita bite his cheek and his eyes start welling up with tears. The tall boy immediately give the boy an ice cube (from god knows where) to numb is pain. Which causes the boy so smile again.

_Oh… I see what you did there._ I smile to myself, still watching the show diligently. _I never noticed how effective male bonding is on girls anyways._

The second I think that I hear a familiar laugh in the form of a two-part harmony. _Hitachiins?_ I think wide-eyed. I see them leaning against each other in a mirror way, and I see the plotline without even reading ahead. _Ah._ Kaoru pretends to be offended by something Hikaru says, then Hikaru goes silent and looks at him like a love-struck dove. He instantly leans towards Kaoru and presses a hand to his face, most likely proclaiming his undying love for his twin. (I would tell you what they're saying, but I swear, these girls are squealing too loud for me to even try to lip-read.

_The taboo incest of two twin brothers… how interesting. _I make a mental note as I watch the scene with piqued interest

Then at the head of the table, without a partner to play lines with, Tamaki is wooing each girl as separate, individual person. A more effective yet more difficult process, because in turn girls will need as much attention as the next girl and the girl before. But his princely charm seems infinite.

I feel my eye twitch involuntarily. _Whatever works for him? _I think doubtfully. _Though I do see the effect is instant and good._ I sigh mentally. _Bipolar boy won't make it long if the girls at this school decide to grow brains._

I notice that something is missing from this group of attractive boys, but I should go find my friends before the twins squeeze Haruhi to death. So I wiggle my way out of the love-sick puppy dogs called girls and get the hell out of there before my ear drums implode.

I find the girls in the garden's maze sitting around the cute white circle table that's always been there but no one really uses anymore. "Hey Cori-chan!" I say to the twin on the right. "Hey Tori-chan!" I say to the twin on the left. "Hey Haru-chan."

Tori and Cori beam with happiness at being named correctly and Haruhi looks relieved I'm here. "Hey Aki-chan!" They all say together.

I sit across from Haruhi and bring out the lunches. "Okay, curry, rice and chocolate covered peppers." I say handing the box to the madly grinning spicy twin. "Imagawayaki **(A/N: Sorta like a waffle filled with bean paste… sounds sooo good)**, pocky and rice." I list handing the box to the psycho-smiling sweet twin. "And for Haruhi, I brought rice balls, and sushi… sorry if you don't like raw fish, but it was going to go bad if we didn't use it up on something!" I say and pass her a box.

She stares at me, then looks down at the box. "Before I get excited…" She begins hesitantly. "But, um… is there fancy tuna?" She asks quietly.

I blink at her. _5 cute points._ I think happily. "Uh, it's not so fancy but it's definitely tuna… in fact that's the only fish we had." I tell her informatively.

She smiles so big, opens the box quickly and stares down at my hand-made sushi. She blinks once, then lets out a fangirl-sigh and looks at me with dreamy brown eyes. "Thank you." She says so freaking cutely.

I might explode… _9 freaking cute points, man, __**9**__! _I think with a dreamy smile on my face. "Oh, it's just sushi, no big deal." I say humbly, secretly fangirling inside.

I pull out my lunch, which is a bowl of white rice and soy sauce. I love salt, so soy sauce is flipping awesome. I pour half the bottle on the white rice until it's all thoroughly dyed brown. I then dig my chopsticks into the sticky-rice and pull out a hunk of the stuff, dripping with the brown liquid.

They all look at me like I'm insane… well Haru-chan's blissing out on tuna, so she doesn't count, but the twins were looking at me like I have three heads. "What? So I like soy sauce!" I say defensively.

"You didn't have to drown the poor rice in it just because you like it, Aki-Angel-chan." Tori mutters.

"Seriously, if rice were alive, they'd be screaming for air." Cori adds, eating her curry in big bites, and scarfing down chocolate peppers.

"Pfft! Pa-lease, look at you, Cori. Shoving that chili pepper crap down your throat like nobody's business." I accuse, pointing my chopsticks in her face, then flicking them towards Tori. "And you! Eating all that pocky is gonna make you fat, and do you give a damn?"

Tori can looks like she might burst into flames. "Ain't nobody getting between me and my pocky!" She shouts, hugging the container to her chest as tight as possible.

Cori nods. "She'll totally bite your fingers off if you even try to take it away, I'm her twin and I can't even sneak a bite." She mutters between scarfing down spicy food.

"Holy, crap." I mutter. "Nevermind, forget I said anything." I wave away the angry sweet twin and glare down at my delicious rice. I continue eating like a horse, and I notice Haruhi is staring at me like I'm weird. "What?" I mumble through a mouth full of soy sauce and sticky rice. "Did I get some on my face?"

"You eat… like a dude." She says, a fact alright, but it was at least -1 cute point for using the word dude.

"Oh, uh, yeah." I say, wiping my mouth on a napkin. "I don't have the most graceful table manners, but I can stomach just about anything." I look over to Cori's _hot_ lunch. "Okay, nothing even close to as spicy as Cori's downing right now, but still." I shrug. "Why? Did you think everyone rich has excellent manners?"

Haruhi blushes and half-nods. "Uh… maybe just a little…" She admits.

_How kawaii, and stereotypical._ I think in a dull tone. _I guess she really isn't like her, perfect, I mean. _ I sigh with sadness and annoyance. Then I smile at her anyways. "It's okay, I mean, we must have tones of stereotypes about middle-class people as well." I shrug.

The twins, who were drinking water as I said that, spit it out into a rainbow-arch. They somehow manage to not get a drip on each other but only on Haruhi.

I facepalm in the short time allowed between this and when the twins start talking.

"You kiddin' Aki-Angel-chan?" The twins synchronize. "We've got sooooo many stereotypes, we can't even write em' down on paper no more!" They say with horrible grammar.

_Dear lord, save us._ I think doubtfully. _Whenever they get like this, even god can't touch their idiotic high. _

The start listing rather hurtful stereotypes about 'commoners' so they say, and I decide to tune out. _I wonder, how interesting things are going to get if I tug the string a little bit…_

I finish off the last of my rice. "Yo' guys." I slap the table to silence the morons.

They all blink at me. Even Haruhi seems to have gotten a wake up call. "I'm gonna go back to class. You finish your lunches." I command the twins, they obey, and Haruhi continues to bliss out on her raw fish.

**.:Same moment, Kyoya's POV:.**

_That Akuma girl is strange. _I think as I walk down the hallway, jotting notes about what I know so far.

_People say she's purely nice and helps people thoughtlessly. There are over 30 accounts of people she's helped over the years, not counting a few recent accounts. She has some sense of auras or something that gives her an upper hand in multiple areas. Her athletic abilities are undetermined. She lived on the streets until recently. Her last name is unknown. Her family is unknown. She insists upon being called Aki. She has random, yet powerful, laughing attacks._

_None of this information is useful, but one thing I know for certain is that she has something about her… that reminds me of myself. _I think.

I'm so busy writing everything down I don't notice the girl walking around the corner. We run into each other and she looks shocked. Her golden hair is braided on one side and her green eyes look like they're turning more and more lime. "Oops!" She says as I lose the grip on my pen. I don't even move to get it back; I figure the pen breaking would be in my best interest.

She, on the other hand, doesn't hesitate even momentarily. Her hand snatches the pen before it can even get close to the floor. Her eyes turn more emerald once again. "Sorry, I'm having a very blond day." She says in a cute voice that would thaw an arctic tundra. "You're thinking hard about something, Ootori-sempai." She says like it's only second nature to notice this. Then she holds out the pen.

I look at her with a concealed expression. Though even I feel a pang of warmth when she talks like that. "Not particularly." I say in a bored tone, taking the pen and jotting a note that says 'speed' inconspicuously.

"Oh, sure." She winks at me. "Have you ever thought of interviewing people?" She asks me fearlessly, a smile brightening her sun-like face. "Instead of like, stalking them?" She blinks those emerald-lime eyes at me and I feel myself close to my melting point.

"N-no." I stammer softly. "It doesn't make sense to get information that way, when people won't answer you're questions." I save myself with a stoic voice and expression.

"I will answer any questions hat don't have to do with my family." She swears and looks at me seriously. "I swear by the moon, sun, and stars." She says, and somehow, I believe her.

"Fine, I'm going to the library anyways." I tell her, pushing my glasses with my index finger. "You can come if you'd allow me to ask to a few questions."

We walk towards the library together, she's a few steps behind me and I can tell she has a cheerful brightness in her walk. When we finally get there she sits herself down in a leather chair and crosses her legs rather like a man.

I sit down in a chair opposite to her and look at her interestedly. She's about my height, her eyes are bright, and her hair is long and golden like the sunshine flowing in from the window. Her shorts show most of her legs, and her chest is… _What the hell?_ I snap myself out of it. _Am I seriously a pervert? _

"Well?" She asks with a smile on her face. "Would you like to start, or should I just list things about myself?" She tilts her head so that her hair flows, wavy and golden down almost to her waist.

I almost blush, _how strange. _I hide the shock in my eyes behind the glare of my glasses. "I'll begin with you're laughing attacks. How often do they occur?"

"It's not an 'often' or 'not often' thing. I just brake out into hysterical laughing whenever I don't know how to deal with something."

"How long do they usually last?"

"Five to six minutes, though the longest attack I've ever had lasted a whole hour."

"When was that?"

"Beep." She says wagging a finger and winking at me. "You hit family territory."

I blink at her. "Fine, let's move on then… You're quite fast, are you also strong?"

"I can bench twice my weight and punch a large hole through an oak wood door, but I've never hit anyone in my life."

"How did you get so strong?"

"I was born strong, but I just keep getting stronger. Same thing goes for speed. Walking was as simple as crawling."

"You're intelligent, why do you work so hard to get good grades?"

"Beep beep!"

"Fine then," I say. "Why did you live on the streets?"

"Beep beep!"

"What is your type?"

She blinks at the question. "My type?" She asks

I nod at her. "Yes, if Tamaki isn't your type, what is your type?"

She smiles at me… not in her usual bright way, but in a way that looks almost sad. "Why, Ootori-sempai, you have no radar!" She exclaims. "It depends, though. Are you talking my girl type, or my boy type?"

I stare at her with wide eyes. "Y-your bi?" I ask her.

"Why, yes! Yes I am." She answers cheerfully.

_The hell? She seems so happy that someone, even me, knows. _"The boy type." I answer the question she asked.

"My boy type… someone cold, and calculated, who seems perfect but they really just want the one thing they can't have." She taps her lips with one finger. "Like you, Ootori-sempai." She says, and the brightness returns to her smile.

I blink at her. I don't know how to react.

**.:This moment, Aki's POV:.**

_I did swear by the heavenly bodies to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth. _I sigh mentally while I smile at the poor confused shadow prince. "You okay?" I ask him calmly.

He nods and tries to hide his eyes behind the glare of his glasses, but I see the dark eyes staring at me nonetheless. I can't help but feel the fluttering of wings inside the bottom of my heart. _Baka, you're barely even supposed to swing that way. _I think to myself sternly.

I feel my face turning bright red, so I flip my hair into my face. "I'll, be seeing you!" I say awkwardly and get the hell out of there.


	7. Chapter 7

**.:NEXT CHAPTER:.**

**.:Walking to science class, Tori's POV:.**

Haruhi and I (I as in Cori and me) separated after lunch. She has different classes than us, we're super advanced in science, even above Angel-chan. Class 3-A, and we walk there with and arm looped around each other's waist. I tilt my head so that I'm completely symmetrical with Cori.

"Tori… You got the feeling I have?" She asks under her breath.

"Yeah… It's stronger than normal, like someone twisting on the wire, but slowly." I tell her. "Living with an angel sure has its perks."

"You and your angel stories." She chuckles and pats me on the head. "She's not an angel, and we've always had a faint way to notice things like this… she's like an amplifier." Cori slightly agrees with me.

"You're so stubborn, Cori-oneechan!" I stick out my tongue at her. "Meanie!" I whine.

She smiles at me and tightens her grip on my waist. "Don't be silly, Tori-chan, you know I'll always humor you." She smiles at me; then both of us glare back at the bakas following us.

"Enjoying the show? Eh, Hitachiins?" We synchronize.

The two gingers are basically red-faced and watching our backs intently. "We- uh… came to invite you…" They stammer.

"We have plans." We say together, turning around and then clasping hands when we're facing them.

Hikaru gets pissed. "You don't even know what we were gonna say!" He fumes. Kaoru is looking angry in the background too.

_Kaoru's sexy when he's mad. _I giggle mentally. _But he's never gonna hear it from me._

"Boo-hoo." Cori taunts. "You gonna cry about it?" She sticks out her tongue at the irritable twin.

_Cori…_ I sweatdrop. _You're so spicy; you could burn the fire twin. _I think as I untangle myself from my sister. I blow a stand of pearl-white hair away from my eyes and face Kaoru. "So…" I say provocatively. "What kind of invitation are we talking about here?" I ask and fearlessly walk towards Kaoru until we're almost chest-to-chest.

His face turns red like a cherry as his golden eyes try not to look down at my chest. "W-we, um." He stutters.

_Oh~ a tongue twisted water twin. _I think as I smile at him with my dark indigo eyes. "Hmm?" I purr. "What's that?" I lean in closer to him and brush my hair behind my ear. "I can't quite hear you."

His face turns cherry red so fast you'd think it was some kind of record. I know my job is done so I step back and low five my sister covertly. _Tag, you're it. _I think… _Just don't bit his head off._ I shoot her a warning glare.

She winks at me and proceeds towards the fire twin. "God, Hikaru." She leans forward and puts on hand on her hips. "Cat got your tongue?" She purrs as she presses a finger to her lips and bats her eyes at him.

Hikaru is easily turned cherry red, and Cori turns around so that her skirt lifts only a fraction. His face turns so red I think he's going to flipping explode. I suppress my laughter with the tips of my fingers.

"Anyways." Cori says with a bored look on her face. "What exactly do you morons want?" She walks over to me, her bright orange converse tapping provocatively on the marble floors. She returns to me and we wrap our arms around each other's waists again.

They snap back to reality with only alight blush on their cheeks. _Kaoru, kawaii!_ I fangirl in my mind. In reality I stare at them like I'm bored, with a strand of silver-white hair in front of my dark indigo eyes. I'm the mirror image of my sister except for that hair in front of my eye, I don't even move to push it away.

"Come to Music room 3 after school." They say in unison, walking towards us together. They bend down, gab our hands and kiss the backs of them.

Cori and I blink. _WTF?_ We think in unison.

**.:Same moment, Cori's POV:.**

Tori and I blink again…. _Seriously, what the fuck? _ Think, fuming inside my head. _The hell are they doing? They can't just start asking us to do stuff like that! _I feel the spice of my personality fueling my anger at their ridiculousness.

I feel the urge to knock his hand away, slap him in the face, walk away with _my _Tori and leave them there in pain. But I can't, because Tori tightens her grip on my waist… and as stupid as I may be, I know my sister wants this.

_**My**_ _Tori_! _Mine! Mine! MY TORI! _I scream mentally. I blink at the Hitachiin bowing at me. He's an easy target for my anger, but Tori wouldn't like it if I smashed his face in.

She answers for us, because if I open my mouth right now, I'd scream and yell and throw a fit. "We'll be there." She says cutely, with a little blush on her cute cheeks.

I look at Hikaru with the most bland expression I can mange without scowling at him. I remove my hand carefully, so that I don't swing it into the poor boy's pretty face.

I untangle my arm from Tori's waist, which takes her off guard, but she does the same. I dare not utter a single syllable, or I will blow this place up with the spicy taste of my anger. I split away from the mirror image of myself… no longer _my _Tori, but still Tori. I walk away, without stomping my converse, without clenching my fists. I'm defeated, so I'm skipping class,

Hell, I'm skipping life.

**.:Few minutes later, Hikaru's POV:.**

"What just happened?" I mutter under my breath, Kaoru walking beside me.

"Cori-san ran away from you." He states matter-of-factly. _God sometimes I hate his cool attitude._

"Yeah, I get that part." I bristle. "But Tori-san seemed fine with you asking her, though even you couldn't stop her from running after Cori-chan." I summarize.

He shrugs. "If I ran away, wouldn't you follow me?" He asks me and looks at me with those mirror-image amber eyes I know too well.

I sigh. "Of course, but why did she run away? I could have sworn Tori and Cori liked us until she just did that." I tell him.

"Apparently, they don't share feelings all the time. We have different feelings too." He reminds me gently.

I sigh once again, more depressed than last time. "I know, but we also act differently, Cori and Tori usually do the same things! They were both flirting with us right before we asked them!" I insist

Kaoru shrugs. "Look, if I understood women, I would be in some kind of a government establishment trying to explain it to every other man in the universe." Kaoru scolds me. "Maybe you should jus let it go, their only toys, right?" He says, but I can tell he's lying to himself about Tori-san.

I let it go, I'm lying to myself that I don't care if she likes me or not, so we're even. I don't even have the guts to go after her.

**.:Same moment, Tori's POV:.**

"CORI!" I scream so loud my lungs are going to burst. "CORI-ONEECHAN!" I feel my eyes fill with tears as I run in the direction of Cori's aura. I can taste the spicy heat of her anger on my tongue. My electric blue converse can't take me fast enough, can't make me run hard enough.

"CORIIIII!" I screech so high I think my voice is going to leave my body. _Oneechan, Cori, sister, twin, friend, mirror, spice. _I list in my mind to keep my focus trained on her. "CORI!" I yell louder. "CORI, COME BACK!"

My feet can't take me fast enough, and I trip.

Someone, in a flash of golden hair, catches me from behind by grabbing my jacket. I can feel the warmth of her aura, and I react by turning around and squeezing the living crap out of her in a bear hug. "AKI-CHAN!" I cry, and sob into her soft chest


	8. Chapter 8

**.:A few minutes before, Aki's POV:.**

I tap my pencil on my desk as the teacher drones on about a subject I've already learned, and I feel it. A sharp pain in my heart that knocks the wind and thought out of me. I'm empty for a long 13 seconds; it reminds me of when my sister was ripped away from me.

I stand up abruptly as soon as I regain my breath. I don't even let the teacher tell me to sit back down and run out of the room faster than my body is supposed to go. I run through this damn big fucking school without stopping to read auras or plotting my steps.

_No fucking time for that._ I think as a spicy, bitter taste fills my mouth. _Gotta move faster!_ I tell myself, running faster, and faster, until I get to where I need to be.

A girl with pearl white hair is falling forwards in what seems like slow motion. I don't need to take the time to look at her shoes for a hint of which twin she is, because the bitterness of the taste is getting thicker the closer I get to the ghost-haired girl.

I run over to her like lightning, and snatch the back of her jacket's collar. She stops falling, but a crystal blue tear continues on its path to the ground. I stare at the tear until it splatters on the ground, and Tori turns to hug me, by clutching my back and shoulders as hard as the tired girl can mange.

"AKI-CHAN!" She screams into my chest, and I wrap her up into a tight hug.

"Shh~ Shh~ Quiet little butterfly." I coo to her. I hum the beginning of My Song (A/N, from Angel Beats) to her softly and she quiets her crying to medium-loud sobs.

"C-c-cori-o-o-oneec-c-chan!" She barely gets out between heaving sobs.

I snap to attention and the song get's stuck in my throat. "What happened? Nevermind, yes or no questions only." I clear my throat and begin "Is it bad?" She nods. "Is she gone?" Nod. "Did she go that way?" Nod. "Are you okay?" She shakes her head and sobs like freaking crazy. "I'm going to leave you here, and you're gonna sit right over there, on _that bench."_ I command, pointing to a stone bench that should curl up on. _"Got it?"_ She nods furiously and retreats to the bench.

I sit down on the ground and take off my shoes and socks; I throw them towards Tori, who's currently sobbing in a ball shape. I then take off my jacket and tie, so I only have my white shirt and my black shorts. I don't waste anymore time, I run faster than ever before in the direction that makes the taste even more spicy.

**.:And hour later, Aki's POV:.**

My mouth, throat and heart are burning like crazy now; so I must be getting close. Tears well up in my eyes but I refuse to let them drop.

Then an overwhelming amount of heat blasts through me when I pass an alley. I see a gang of men surrounding a girl… she's giving off such a hot red energy I'm surprised it doesn't burn them. Her hair is the most brilliant shade of pearl and I catch the ever-darkening color of her indigo eyes as they glare at them.

Then I see something that chills me past the heat of Cori's anger, past the brightness of my aura, past even the wall of bitterness that encases my heart.

_Gun._

I react.

**.:That moment, Cori's POV:.**

A fucking vigilantly. A motherfucking assassin. I tell you, she's a goddamn demon.

A flash of golden hair and lightning-green eyes swoops over as I'm trying to get killed. Each of the eight men in front of me has a weapon; only two of those weapons are guns.

When she comes, those men, they don't stand a chance. She flies in with a kick to one of the guys guns, and grabs the other as she flips backwards off the mans arm. Both guns clatter to the ground and she picks them up, takes out the magazines and throws them against the brick wall behind me so hard they break on contact. She faces them, fearlessly standing in front of me.

_How… How can she be so brave?_ I ask myself silently.

A man comes at her, swinging a bat towards her head. She grabs it with one and hand and grips it so hard I can see it's metal bending under the strength. She then flips the man over her shoulder and into a man wielding a knife.

A man with a knife comes running towards her from the right, a man with a lead pipe from the left, and when they get close enough she jumps into the air and they run into each other.

Then two that used to have guns and two that have knives all come running at her again. She spins around on one foot and kicks in a full circle so that each of the men is hit dead in the mouth.

_It's a one hit K.O.! _I think in shock, then she turns and looks at me, with those lime-green eyes blazing like suns.

And she walks up to me, so that we're chest-to-chest, and she's pressed me all the way against the wall. She glares so hard into my eyes I think I've frozen over and then burned up.

"_You fucking idiot."_ She says in a voice I've never heard before. "_You damn moron! What the fucking hell do you think you're doing you ignorant little jackass?" _She grabs my face with one hand and pulls my head closer to hers until our noses touch. _"Who in the damn world gave you the fucking permission to be this bat shit crazy, DAMMIT!" _She roars. _"I'm gonna walk you're skinny ass back to school, and you and Tori are gonna make-up you fucking got it?"_ She screams.

My heart is beating four times faster than humanly possible; I've never seen Aki so pissed off. I nod quickly, so our noses rub, and then her eyes turn more emerald, though still a scary shad of neon-ish green.

"I was so worried." She says in her normal, comforting voice. She hugs me tight and I feel tears starting to run down my cheeks.

"Aki-chan!" I sob and press my face to her chest.


	9. Chapter 9

**.:When Cori and Aki get back, Aki's POV:.**

_I have no idea what just happened._ I think as we get back to school. _I remember seeing Cori getting attacked by a bunch of men, and then she was in my arms._

"TORI-CHAN!" Cori shouts as she see's her sister curled up on the bench where I left her.

"CORI-ONEECHAN!" She screams, uncurling from her tight ball-shape. They both jump up and run towards each other, when they meet they jump into each other's arms. (A/N: Glomp.)

I look at them with a big smile on my face. _They deserve each other, those kawaii bakas. _I think, and walk away, letting them have their moment.

"Aki-san." A calculated voice says from behind me.

"Yeah, Ootori-sempai?" I say without looking back.

"I'd like to ask you to come with me." He says coolly.

"I'm afraid I have to go to work, could you please reschedule?" I ask him politely, not daring to look behind me.

"I saw what you did." He says matter-of-factly. "It would be in your best interest to come with me."

I go ridged, my heart thumps in my chest. "What?" I say in a shocked tone. "What did you see?"

"I saw you _protect_ Cori-san from those men." He says, and I feel my eyes widen. "I'm trying to decide whether or not it was illegal or not."

I spin around and look at the shadow prince. "What did I do?" I ask him in a determined tone.

He blinks at me with wide eyes. "Y-you don't know?" He asks; I shake my head. He pushes his glasses up, and the glare shields his emotions. "I'll show you if you follow me."

_Show?_ I think, then I realize. _That sneaky bastard._ I glare at him. "I will follow you." I assure him.

He nods and we walk together, with me three steps behind him, glaring at the back of his damn head.

The funny thing is, I know exactly where we're going, but what I don't know is what the hell is gonna happen.


	10. Chapter 10

We get to the abandoned music room, and he opens the door for me, his eyes hidden by the glare of his glasses. Red rose petals fly out of the room, an aura of romance fills the air so thick I can choke on it.

But I keep my composure as Suou-sempai tries to take my hand. I use the same trick twice, and move it away subtly, completely prepared for Tamaki's idiocy. "Hey, Suou-sempai, how are you today?" I ask him brightly.

He blinks at me with those annoying violet eyes. "Fine, thank you my princess!" He gushes and once again tries to take my hand.

I use that hand to flick my fingers through my hair. "Oh, princess is going to far, sempai! I have business with Ootori-sempai, so if you'd excuse us." I say and bow deeply.

Ootori smirks and leads me to a table in the corner of the room. "You really are a stalker, no?" I ask him in a bitter tone.

"Oh, dear, someone has an awful lot of attitude." He says in an equally bitter tone. "I thought you were little miss sunshine."

I give a short, curt laugh. "Now, Ootori-sempai, I usually am. But even when you corner the sweetest lioness, she'll still bite your head clean off regardless." I say cheerfully. "Now, I'd like to watch the video you took, or more likely, one of your cops took."

He smiles at me, a real, cold smile. "Fair enough." He says and faces his computer towards me.

He plays the clip, and I feel my eyes widen more and more as the clip goes on. It cuts off as I hug Cori.

I bite back my psychotic laughter, hard. I swallow it, and look at Ootori. "So then, I suppose, I ow you?" I snicker. "I'd be happy to pay whatever it takes. I have a large sum of money." I remind him.

He smiles at me. "Now, as I'm sure you already know, we made an agreement with a commoner earlier, and I think the same should go for you." He says.

_Commoner._ "What did you do to Haruhi?" I demand quietly.

He looks surprised for a moment then he looks stoic once again. "_He's_ fine, just broke a vase worth about 8 million yen." He states.

I laugh. "I'll pay off that little debt!" I say cheerfully.

He stares at me like I'm insane. "I won't allow that…" He says uncertainly.

"You're an egoist, sempai, you only want the money, right?" I ask him with a glare and a smirk.

"Don't think I don't know you can read me, Aki-san." He reminds me harshly. "It'll be, fun." He plays the word off his tongue.

I smile at him brightly. "Why didn't you just start with that?" I laugh. "Seriously, all you had to do was say _please_." I emphasis the word like he's never heard it before. "Oh, and I like cherries on top!" I giggle.

He just stares at me through the glare of his glasses, and then asks me. "Have you looked around?"

I nod. "I saw them at lunch before I ran into you, I understand the concept, and it's sure to be profitable, but I doubt you're the president, hmm?" I questions

He pushes his glasses up once again. "Well, Tamaki 'came up' with the idea, and I'm here to follow through the money related interactions." He says simply.

"I see." I say with admiration, but then I mutter. "He's never been the brightest."

"True, which is actually a good thing on some levels." He says and weighs the thought in his mind.

"So, I presume you want me to start working?" He nods "Doing what, might I ask?" I ask sarcastically.

"Can you bake?" I nod. "Can you make tea?" I nod. "Can you clean?" I nod once again. "Start by making and serving tea." He tells me authoritatively.

"Yes sir!" I say with pep. I start to get up and he stops me. "What?"

"You might want to change, there's an outfit your size in the dressing room." He says slyly.

I give him a look, and then walk back to meet my poison. It's a black and white maid's outfit, except it's sort of backward, with white where there's usually black. I look around, and find some white and black ringed leggings. I sigh and put them on, finding it kind of tight around the chest area, which I take offensively because the rest of it is perfect.

I put my hair up into a ponytail with the black bow the twins put in my hair this morning then I pull on a pair of white boots and I walk out into the host club. Embarrassingly enough, the Himari twins are sitting a chatting with the Hitachiin twins.

_I'm gonna die, dear god, my heart's gonna explode and I'm gonna die!_ I think in a panic. _If they see me they're gonna make me wear stuff like this at home too!_ I cuss under my breath.

I run to the kitchen and grab a silver tray, it's surprisingly heavy, but I start filling it up with tea cups and tea pots and trays of sweets.

I walk carefully back out into the main room and towards the place farthest from the twins.

Unfortunately, that place is Suou-sempai's gathering of fangirls. I suck in my breath and walk as fearlessly as possible, right towards the moron and his flock of idiot females. "May I refill your tea?" I ask one girl with a beaming smile on my face.

She blushes at my attention and nods, pushing her cup gently towards me. I fill it carefully with the correct tea and ask all the other girls the same question. They all blush and answer yes, and finally I must ask Tamaki the same dreaded question.

"May I refill your tea?" I ask, maintaining 25% brightness on my smile. His hand shoots out, causing me to jump, and my tea tray to jump with me. Suou-sempai, has a firm grip on my hand and isn't planning to let go, so I drop the tray. Several girls scream as it begins it trip to the floor.

Luckily, my balance is better than average today, so I catch it on my foot. I let out a relieved sigh and look at Tamaki like he has three heads. "What was that for?" I ask him loudly. I repress a few cuss words at the end of that sentence, because I'm just that nice a person.

Though Suou-sempai takes the question in and of itself as an insult. He walks over to a corner and gets surrounded by a childishly depressing aura.

I raise my leg to a 90% angle so I can grab it off my foot, but Ootori-sempai walks by, _and knocks it off. _This time it actually does fall, even my reflexes can't do much on one foot.

"Oops." He says, looking at the tea pooling on the floor. "Oh dear, I'm afraid I'm going to have to start a tab for all the things you've broken."

"_Me?"_ I ask quietly to him in a tone as sharp and cold as ice. Even the prince of darkness is shocked at the bitter cold of my voice. _"Your at fault."_ I remind him bitterly. I shoot him I look I know is full of lime-green ice shards. "_Don't even go there with me._" I warn him.

I walk away and come back with a mop, broom, and an apologetic smile. "So sorry I spilled the tea." I say nervously. "I'll clean it right up." I assure them.

I pick up the 4 broken teapots; finding only one completely uninjured. Then I start picking up the 15 cups; finding just 6 of those pristine. I then mop up the tea and cookie mess until the marble floor is sparkling. I shoot the girls a sparkling-bright smile and walk towards Tamaki, in his depressed corner.

"I didn't mean to snap sempai, please forgive me." I say kindly. He jumps back up and continues his host duties.

When I walk by, I shoot Ootori a look that could spear Death himself to the wall. Though he pretends not to notice I can see the fear in his aura.

I walk back to the kitchen, tossing the broken teapots into the trash, and putting the safe ones next to the sink for me to wash. I refill my tray and walk back out into the clubroom.

I now walk over to the boy Lolita and his tall friend, whom I don't know the names of yet, and give them both a warm smile. "Hello, may I serve you some tea or cookies?" I ask politely, because I'm pretty sure they're my sempais, because I don't see them around.

The boy Lolita grins up and me and does the unexpected, jumps up and hugs me around the neck. "Cookies please!" He says, batting his golden-brown eyes at me. His cute golden-blond hair almost matches mine, but looks brighter.

I don't even know this kid, and he's pretty much used my as a jungle gym. "Uhhh, sure, sempai." I guess on his age. "If you, ya know, get off me." I wiggle a little to get out of his grasp.

He hops down and sits next to his bigger friend. I set a plate of chocolate cookies down on the table near the Lolita boy, and then face the tall dark-eyed boy. "May I pour you more tea?"

He nods silently and I refill his cup. I ask the girls sitting with them too, they nod and I pour them each more tea. I smile at them all and begin to turn away, but the Lolita stops me. "What's your name?" He asks cutely.

"Akuma, but you can call me Aki-chan." I tell him brightly, and look at his plate. _He ate all those cookies!_ I think in shock when I see it empty."What're your names?"

"I'm Mitskuni Haninozuca, but you can call me Honey. This is my cousin, Takashi Morinosuka, or Mori for short." He says adorably with a big smile on his cute lil face!

"Okay Honey-sempai, can I get you more cookies?" I ask him, eyeing the empty plate.

He shakes his head. "I want some cake!" He says, more like an order than anything else.

I blink at him. "I think we're out of cake…" I say, remembering the kitchen completely devoid of the fluffy confection.

His golden-brown eyes well up with tears and my heart sinks. "Don't cry! I'll go make you some more!" I assure him "What kind of cake do you want?" I ask quickly.

"Chocolate with chocolate frosting and lots of chocolate sprinkles!" He tells me excitedly.

I stare at him for a second, then smile and nod. "Right away, sempai!" I say and walk to the kitchen quickly.

_Baking a cake, baking a cake, how exactly do I start, baking a cake? _I think in a singsong way as I get out ingredients.

I mix up chocolate cake batter and pour it into a few different pans. I put them in the oven and then started making the frosting. By the time I'm done with that the cakes are done, so I take them out to cool while I get out some chocolate sprinkles and chocolate covered strawberries.

While I wait for the cake to cool I go out with my tray of tea and cookies, only to find the Himari twins waiting for me. _Damn._ I think, but smile at them. "Hey girls, are we all made-up?"I ask with certainty they're completely okay.

They evil-smile at me with those cute faces and dark indigo eyes. Cori's on the left because I can sense the heat coming off her in waves of spice, and Tori's on the right because of the strands of hair in front of her eyes. "Yep, Maid-chan." They snicker.

I shoot them a warning glance, and Cori cringes… _Oh yeah, I'm a monster, I forgot._ I mentally sigh. But in reality I smile brightly at them. "That's Maid-sama, to you idiots." I stick out my tongue at them.

The giggle at me and pull me into a double-hug. _Does no one notice the freaking plate?_ I ask myself mentally as I balance the plate on my finger tips to prevent it's downfall. "Aki-chan, your boobs are so soft!" They say, each of their faces on one of my boobs.

I blush full red and thump them both on the head. "That's the weirdest thing to say in public!" I remind them in a whisper. They grin and walk away with their hands clasped.

My face is still crimson when I walk over to the Hitachiin twins reluctantly. Kaoru has his finger in Hikaru's mouth for some reason, but I don't question it. The girls are screaming currently, so I just fill the empty cups without disturbing them.

Then the twin's notice me. Those amber eyes get some kind of idea, and I'm now officially scared. Then they suddenly appear beside me, Hikaru on the right, Kaoru on the left, and slide their arms around me, Kaoru's on my waist, Hikaru's on my shoulders.

"Say, Aki-san." Hikaru purrs. "Since when did you work for the host club?" Kaoru asks.

I sigh, this was inevitable. "Just today, thanks for asking Kaoru, and please, get the hell off me." I say sweetly.

Instead they wrap their arms tighter. "Aw, Aki-chan doesn't want to play with us!" Hikaru pouts. Kaoru puts a finger under my chin and turns my face towards his. "Come on, let's play." He purrs.

I'm freaking out inside, but on the outside I just smile at him cheerfully and say something very persuasive for some reason. "I need to go get Honey-sempai his cake."

They immediately release me. _Note to self, don't get between Honey and cake._ I think and walk back towards the kitchen. The cake is mostly cool, so I start layering them and slathering icing on each layer before I put the next on. There are a total of four layers and then I cover every inch of the surface in icing, adding those little squiggly things on the bottom. Then I put the chocolate strawberries on, and then the sprinkles.

"Done!" I announce to no one. I put the cake on a silver platter and take it out to the clubroom.

Honey basically tackles me, and I have to lean back onto a wall so the cake doesn't fall. "Honey-sempai!" I say, having a mini-heart attack.

"Yeah, Aki-chan?" He says so sweet I can almost taste it.

I sigh, and then I brighten up and smile at the boy hanging on my neck. "Here's your cake!" I tell him and her looks over at the cake in my hand.

His eyes go wide and he drops down, snatching my cake somewhere in the process. He scampers back to Mori and he takes a huge bite out of it with his fork. He puts it in his mouth and little pink flowers surround him…

_Is he okay?..._ I ask myself. Honey has his eyes as wide as possible and theirs this blissful little look on his face. _Taking that as a yes…_ I decide reluctantly.

Before I turn around I notice a fearful dark blue aura that is all-to familiar to me by now. "Ootori-sempai." I say calmly. "What is it?"

I hear him scribbling in his notebook and then I turn around to look at him as he says. "You can bake a cake sweet enough to make Honey-sempai speechless." He looks over to the little Lolita; who's golden-brown eyes are still wide and Mori is trying to snap him out of it, obviously concerned. "That's impressive."

"Its all in the icing." I tell him. "But anyways, I'm sorry for going all black-Aki on you back there. I'll pay for the broken tea sets." I assure him.

He looks momentarily surprised, but soon he returns to his stoic look. He nods and then begins to walk away.

"Wait, Ootori-sempai." I stop him and her turns around to face me. "Can I get you something to drink?" I ask politely with a bright smile.

He shakes his head and walks away silently, like a shadow prince should. _Lovely that I can piss off even the most pressing egoists. _I think cheerfully.

I shrug and walk back into the kitchen, grabbing a tray of sweets and tea. I start to whistle, Twisted nerve, which is actually a pretty messed up song if you've ever seen the movie Kill Bill… but never mind that.

I don't get to finish the whole song because when I walk outside everyone is staring into space with mooneyes and a fork in their mouths.


	11. Chapter 11

I roll my eyes and look at Mori and Ootori, who aren't being idiots. "What happened?" I ask half-heartedly.

"It seems everyone wanted to know what had gotten Honey-sempai so amazed, and they each tried your cake." Ootori answers, and Mori nods. "Mori doesn't like sweets and I don't care for them much either."

"Aw, why didn't you say so?" I say brightly. "Mori-sempai, can I get you something else to eat?" I ask with a sunny smile.

He shakes his head and I nod. "And you Ootori-sempai?" I ask politely. He shakes his head as well.

"Well fine then." I pout and then walk over to the Hitachiins, who are in the large group of girls and hosts who ate my cake. I kiss both of them on the cheek and they instantly snap out of it.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" They shout, hands pressed to their cheeks and faces burning bright cherry-red.

I shrug. "I figure it's the fastest way to snap you two out of it." I say. "Of course I won't kiss Suou or Honey-sempais." I assure them. "You guys aren't my sempais." I reason.

They stare at me, half pissed off and half flustered. "THAT'S HORRIBLE!" They shout at me.

I stick my tongue out at them. "It's not like I flashed you or something!" I shout back defensively. "Which I actually probably couldn't because this outfit is _really_ tight around my boobs." I say pulling the collar of the shirt so my boobs don't shrink.

And that snaps Tamaki out of it like wild fire. "A girl should never talk about her… chest so easily!" He says flustered, the twins nod.

I glare at Ootori-sempai. "I wouldn't have to, if Ootori didn't think my chest is small, what do you think I am?" I accuse him. "Flat as a board? I'm a C-cup dammit!" I shout at him.

Some of the girls snap out of it and stare down at their chests longingly. I retract my statement. "Not that theirs anything wrong with that! It's super kawaii." I assure them all and they start to look better.

"Man I should just keep my stupid mouth shut." I mutter. I look at the boys, who are all blushing bright cherry red except for Mori who must be immune to embarrassment. "You guys are surprisingly easy to mess with, for boys who flirt like it's some kind of game." I say.

I then go around getting girls to wake up by clapping my hands in front of their faces, pinching them on the arm, or poking them in the face.

Then it's down to Honey, who I don't have a clue about. I snap my fingers in front of his face, nothing. I poke him in his adorable Lolita cheek, nothing. I clap and pinch and poke, still nothing.

A light bulb goes off in my head. I run back into the costume room and grab two pairs of bunny ears. I put on the black pair and save the pink pair. I walk into the room; curling my fingers into paws and putting on the brightest look possible. "Honey-sempai, I brought you some bunny ears!" I say holding out the pink pair I thought would look cute on him.

He brightens up and snatches them from me. "Thanks Aki-chan!" He bubbles. He puts them on his head and curls his hands as well.

I smile and leave them continue their host work, Mori goes back over to Honey, the twins go back to teasing each other, Tamaki is courting women, but Ootori is still blushing red and standing there.

I walk over to Ootori, and one of the bunny ears bends down so that its handing next to my eye. "Hmm?" I ask him sharply.

He snaps out of it and looks at me. "Purely a mistake." He says, hiding his eyes behind the glare of his glasses.

"Hmm? Then why is the rest of it perfect?" I accuse him. "Jeez sempai, the least you can do is stare at my chest long enough to notice it's big." I mutter under my breath, disappointed.

He looks like he's going to say something, and then the door opens and I see Haruhi walk forward. So I naturally bolt away from Ootori and run to my Haru-chan.

"Haru-kun!" I say excited, and give her a big hug. "Don't tell me they got you stuck in this too!" I say squeezing her the death.

"A-Aki-chan, w-what are you wearing?" She asks, blushing cherry red. I notice I have her in a position with a bag of groceries in between her and me.

"Oh, sorry!" I say nervously, blushing. I release her and grab one of the bags from her. "I've got it from here!" I tell her. "But you can come to the kitchen with me if you want."

We walk towards the kitchen but Haruhi wanted to go see about the host club, so she walks over to Suou-sempai. "Wait, Haruhi!" I try to warn her, I've been getting bad vibes from that sticky-fingered redhead Tamaki's flirting up… but I can't broadcast that across the room, so I just follow her over there.

"Ah, welcome back little piglet." He says casually.

Haruhi is completely shocked; I see her eye start to twitch. "Piglet?" She mutters. I bite back laughter.

He rummages through the bag she's carrying. He picks of the container of instant coffee and looks at it like it's magical rainbow-dust. "What's this?" He asks.

She sighs. "It's just what it looks like, coffee." She tells him as kindly as possible. Which makes me want to laugh even more.

"Are these the beans that are pre-ground?" One of the girls asks. I note that the redhead is ignoring Haruhi's existence.

"No, it's instant." She tells them patiently.

"Instant?" They ask.

"Oh, so they just have to add water." Someone says.

I'm officially zoning out. I have my gaze looked on the redhead who I don't care to now the name of. She looks pissed off, in a very _refined_ (Aki-translation, stuck-up) way.

_This girl is making me antsy, like I should just punch her in the face and get it over with. _I think predatorily. _She's giving off a lime green aura, it's sticky and vindictive, not to mention vain and obnoxious. _

This whole time people have been gathering over to see the instant coffee… which is just completely ridiculous… I mean seriously? Are these people kidding me? "It's just instant coffee." I mutter under my breath, and I'm very lucky that Tamaki didn't hear me, because he's getting really excited out this.

"I'm going to try it!" He shouts like he's trying to get heaven to hear. I sigh as he orders Haruhi to prepare it.

_These damn rich people._ I can practically hear her thoughts. _I must say I agree, these guys are morons._

She puts a spoonful of coffee into each tea cup and then fills them with hot water. I turn away and hear a distant "What if I let you drink it from my mouth?" from the idiot blond.

I sigh and continue into the kitchen, taking off my adorable black bunny ears. "Man, this is annoying, they've captured Haruhi without even knowing she's a girl." I mutter.


End file.
